


With Fear Comes... More Fear

by ScarletWitch7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Raft Prison, Scared Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Wanda has a panic attack when visiting the raft prison after all this time. Clint is worried sick, and Natasha and Steve are always there to help.Warnings for panic attacks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (this is a fic worked on collaboratively by both people using this profile. The main author is the writer of No Matter What and Nightmares and Grilled Cheese and the editor was the author of the rest of the fanfics on this account. Hope you enjoy!)

“We can turn back you know. It’s okay if your not ready, Wanda.” Steve said as he held her trembling hand.

“No. No, I need to.” She replied. 

' I can't let them break me forever.' She added silently in her head.

Steve frowned but didn’t push it. 

Instead he turned to the front of the Quinjet where Clint was piloting. “How much longer?” He questioned.

“About 5 minutes, Cap.” 

Soon enough, the Raft Prision came into view. 

It looked as dark and menacing as ever. 

Wanda began shaking even harder, heart pounding an erratic beat.

Steve tightened his grip on her hand while Bucky took her other one in his. It was then Wanda realized how cold she was. 

When the jet was landed, no one made a move. 

Natasha was the first to stand, making her way from the copilot seat by Clint and kneeling in front of Wanda. 

“It's okay. The place is empty and we’re here. Nothing will hurt you this time.” Nat said in a reassuring voice. 

Only Clint saw the anger and hatred in her green eyes.

The group then rose with Tony and Steve leading the way with Wanda and Bucky following as Natasha and Clint took the back. 

Wanda struggled to keep her breathing under control as they entered the floor with the cells that held Clint, Sam, Scott and herself.

"This was Clint’s cell,” Steve said solemnly, sounding like the most depressing tour guide. 

Wanda walked over to one of the smaller cells with something blue on the floor. 

Her cell.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back. 

The fear, the scarlet light threatening to explode, the hopelessness. 

The shock of the heavy collar around her neck.

The pain of the constrictive straightjacket holding her powers back.

Her fellow prisoners tried talking to her but she still fell into her deep pit of darkness.

Wanda shook as her breathing came in gasps. 

"Wanda?" 

She heard Steve's concerned voice as the fear consumed her and she fell. 

"Are you okay?" 

'HELP!' Wanda was screaming on the inside, terror swallowing her into its murky depths.

Faster and faster and faster Wanda fell, and she knew, this time she would never return.

The last thing she heard was Bucky's terrified shout of "WANDA!"

Black swallowed her vision. 

She passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is taken back to medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for non graphic description of torture and mistreatment in prison.

“WANDA!” Bucky yelled as she passed out in Steve's ready arms.

Bucky swore. Steve was pale, looking from an unconscious Wanda to an ashen faced Clint who was being supported by Natasha.

“Breathe, Clint, breathe. Wanda is fine. She just hyperventilated.” Nat said in a soothing voice to calm him. 

“I should have done something. I should have done more to prevent the torture she went through. We watched and couldn’t do ANYTHING.” Clint croaked. 

He was bordering on hysteria.

“Let’s go.” Tony said. "We shouldn't have come here."

Once the Avengers were back on the Quinjet, Steve laid Wanda on a small cot kept in the jet incase of emergencies. 

“She’s out cold.” Steve said, his concern for the teen evident in his voice.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Tony said looking at Wanda’s small form. 

Bucky looked shaken, and Steve sat him down on a seat next to Wanda's cot. 

"Buck, she's gonna be fine, alright? She's still breathing, her heart is beating, she's okay." Steve whispered to the numb former assassin. 

"I know. It's just that she shouldn't have to be dealing with this. She's a kid. Not a soldier. A kid."

The ride back to the Avenger’s Compound was silent with the occasional whisper from Natasha to Clint who was still gray faced and shaking.

When the jet touched down, the group headed straight to the med-bay where Bruce was ready to meet them.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked worriedly.

"She had a panic attack and passed out." Bucky reported, his voice shaky still from seeing the girl in such terror. 

"Okay, Steve, help me get her over here."

Steve gently picked up the girl and moved her to the hospital bed.

Bruce quickly inserted an IV to give her fluids and started his check up.

"Her breathing is very unsteady, I need to give her a cannula for extra oxygen and to calm her down a bit." Bruce sighed. "That panic attack was severe. What happened at the prison?"

"They tortured her. They used straight jackets and shock collars to suppress her powers, and put her in solitary confinement if she spoke or moved too suddenly. They would shock her in her sleep if she had a nightmare. By the time we got out it took weeks for her to finally become brave enough to actually look us in the eyes, and two weeks after that when she finally spoke. They broke her, Bruce. AND WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Clint had angry tears running down his face. 

Bruce had tints of green in his eyes, but he took a deep breath and got back to work. 

The room was silent after that, and Clint left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment down below to suggest ideas for this story and prompts for other stories! We write Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, and Family stories for our fandoms. Check out our profile on Fanfiction.net for a full list of fandoms!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda wakes up to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! We're extremely sorry that we haven't updated in a while! I am the No Matter What and Nightmares and Grilled Cheese writer and my more active co-writer is the writer of I See Fire, The Adventures of a Paralyzed Spider series, and The Tears of T'Challa. Make sure to check them out!!!! Now that we are on summer break, we can update a lot more so stay tuned!
> 
> This is the I See Fire writer, and be sure to leave comments and reviews stating your thoughts and suggestions! Thank you! :)

Wanda woke up slowly, blinking her eyes as her surroundings came into better focus. As the haze of unconsciousness passed, Wanda took in the scene around her.

 

Wanda was lying on her bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows. Wanda felt a warm presence next to her on the bed and looked to her right to find Clint curled next to her, fast asleep. The dark circles under his eyes proved his exhaustion. 

 

The soft murmur of voices drew Wanda’s attention to the door. Bits of conversation could be heard including Steve’s deep voice, Tony’s snarky one and Natasha’s gentle but firm voice.

 

Wanda smiled as she leaned into Clint’s warm arms surrounding her when the team filed back into her bedroom.

 

“Wanda! You’re awake!” Tony said rather loudly until Natasha’s punch to his arm silenced him.

 

“OW! Wow Romanov, not making any friends today are we?” Tony said sarcastically while rubbing his arm and glaring.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the teen. 

 

“How are you?” Bruce asked quietly, kneeling next to Wanda.

 

“I’ve been better.” She replied, avoiding eye contact with anyone and choosing instead to look at the blanket covering herself and Clint.

 

Steve smiled sadly at Wanda before speaking to F.R.I.D.A.Y. “Please alert Bucky that Wanda’s awake and tell him to come to her bedroom.” 

 

“Right away Mr. Rogers.”

 

“Thank you.” Steve said politely. Just then, Clint began to stir next to Wanda.

 

“What- Oh. Hi.” He said, sleep still evident in his voice as he sat up.

 

Noticing Wanda was awake, Clint whispered to her, “Are you okay?”.

 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

 

Clint unwrapped his arms from around her and stood next to her. 

 

Wanda sat up, fidgeting with the blanket in front of her. She refused to look up.

 

“We are so sorry for bringing you there. We should’ve known it was a bad idea.” Natasha said softly.

 

The rest of the team agreed quietly. 

 

Even though Wanda wasn’t looking at them, she could hear their thoughts gradually getting louder. She knew it would soon become unbearable, so she tried to calm them down.

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

“No. It’s not fine. We should’ve stayed here.” Steve said firmly.

 

“GUYS, I’M OKAY! I WANTED TO GO THERE! IT WAS MY CHOICE, NOT YOURS!” Wanda screamed, the thoughts of the team suddenly bombarding her mind, overwhelming everything. “JUST STOP!”

 

The Avengers stood in front of her, shocked. Their eyes were sad. 

 

The thoughts broke through her barrier and flooded Wanda’s mind. She could hear Bucky’s scared thoughts ringing through her head as he walked up the stairs. She could hear Nat’s cold thoughts of the raft prison guards and people that tortured her. She could hear Steve’s guilty thoughts, Tony’s loud ones, Clint’s fearful thoughts and on and on and on and on. 

 

Wanda shrieked. Her hands flew to her ears, as if it would block out the screaming in her brain. She could feel her eyes glow scarlet. She didn’t notice anything around her.

 

A huge wave of red energy shot out of her, slamming into the team. 

 

The thoughts were all silenced, except for Bucky’s. Wanda couldn’t stop the deep red force field from surrounding her, blocking out the world and protecting her from it. 

 

She didn’t even see Bucky step inside her room.


	4. Bucky

BOOM. 

 

Bucky ran to Wanda's room, stepping inside to see the team unconscious around her bed.

 

The girl was sitting there, scarlet light surrounding her in a dome. 

 

Wanda was shaking, not noticing Bucky. 

 

"Wanda?" He asked softly, stepping closer. 

 

Her hands flew to her ears, and she whimpered. 

 

"Was I too loud?" He barely spoke this time, but she still kept her hands up. 

 

Bucky felt a tingle in the back of his head. 

 

'Just stop talking.' Wanda's thoughts said. 

 

'Okay.' 

 

The teenager relaxed, her force field dropping. 

 

'What happened?' Bucky asked her, sitting down on her bed. 

 

'I don't know. They were really loud though, and I could hear their thoughts with their voices. I guess I just wanted them to stop, but they wouldn't stop.' Wanda answered truthfully. 

 

'Oh. That's okay, they'll understand when they're up. Maybe Tony can work on a device to help you blockout the thoughts while we help you control your powers more.' 

 

'That'd be great.' Wanda smiled, then yawned. 

 

'Do you want me to take you to a quieter place?' 

 

'There's a quieter place?' 

 

Bucky helped her stand and lead her to the sensory deprivation room. 

 

'Wow, what is this for?' Wanda asked, laying down on the bed. 

 

'It was originally designed to help Bruce calm down after a code green, but now Peter uses it too. He has a lot of sensory overloads, and this helps him sleep.' 

 

Bucky turned off the lights. 

 

'Thanks.' 

 

Bucky smiled. 'Anytime. I'll be outside if you need anything.' 

 

Wanda was asleep in seconds.


End file.
